Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game
" * 52: A " * 53: " " * 54: " " * 55: " " * 56: " " * 57: " " * 58: " " * 59: " " | episodes = * 25: " " * 26: " " * 27: " " | notes = }} Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game was a Shadow Game of Monster World in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and first series anime. Dark Bakura played as the Game Master, with Zorc as his avatar. Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda played as the adventurers. Miho played as an adventurer in the anime only. After Dark Bakura trapped the adventurers in their characters, Dark Yugi took over for them and rolled for their characters. Dark Bakura claimed that this game was practice for the Shadow RPG, he and Dark Yugi later played. Since this game didn't take place in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|NAS Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]], Dark Bakura and Dark Yugi played a similar game of Duel Monsters, during Duelist Kingdom, where Dark Yugi's friends got trapped in Duel Monsters cards. Characters Dark Master .]] Dark Bakura's avatar was the Dark Master, Zorc. Zorc's Level was 15 and Special Attack was "Zorc Magic: Dark Catastrophe". His maximum Hit Points were not specified, but were shown to be at 205 after taking a few attacks. Zorc's final form was Last Zorc. In this form, his attack and defense are both increased. His special attack is "Zorc Inferno", which exposes a weak spot for a few seconds after use. He also has the ability to self-destruct, dealing massive damage. Adventurers NPCs Monsters * Goblin * Beega * Pokii * Zorc Arm Dragon (Pao) Manga events Prior events Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda quickly befriended Bakura after he transferred to Domino High School. They learned that he liked the game Monster World and offered to come over to his apartment to play it. However Bakura tried to discourage them since the last few people he played with lost consciousness during the game and wound up in hospital in a coma. That night Dark Bakura took control of Bakura's body and faced Mr. Karita in a Shadow Game, in which he sealed Karita's soul in a Monster World miniature. Bakura learned of Dark Bakura's existence that night and didn't show up at school the next day. Thinking Bakura was upset, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda went to his apartment to cheer him up and play Monster World to prove there was nothing dangerous about it. Bakura tried warning them to leave, but Dark Bakura took control and invited them in. The others were unaware that this wasn't the real Bakura and accepted his offer to play Monster World. Dark Bakura showed the others the board game representing the world the game would take place in. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda choose the race, class and stats for the characters, who would play the adventurers in the game, and Dark Bakura touched up on their figures accordingly. The game The village Jonouchi and Honda agreed that they didn't know much about the world of the game, like who the enemy was or what the purpose was. Anzu pointed to the village saying that's where you usually go to get information in an RPG. Yugi agreed and the adventurers took five turns to get the village. Dark Bakura lifted up the tile containing the village, revealing the interior of a restaurant and a tavern underneath. The characters moved over to the counter at the tavern and Jonouchi called for the barman's attention. Jonouchi informs him that they were highly skilled adventures and asked how they could make money. The barman said if money could solve the villagers problems, he'd give the adventurers all he'd got, but the adventurers would be dead before they could claim their reward. However Jonouchi said it sounded like the barman had a story and demanded to hear it. telling the story about Zorc.]] The barman said that the village was peaceful up until recently when the dark lord Zorc assassinated the king and changed the castle into a den of evil. Since then monsters have been appearing in their valley and many villagers had fallen prey to them. Jonouchi was disgusted with the monsters getting away with that and insisting that they would take care of Zorc, he demanded some gold off the barman. The barman directed the adventurers to another villager who could show them the way to Castle Zorc. Jonouchi and Honda roared with laughter at how the villager looked like Mr. Karita. The villager was in fact Mr. Karita, sealed into a miniature and he tried pleading with them to help him. The players wondered if they just heard the miniature talking and if he said Jonouchi's name. Dark Bakura mentally threatened Karita to play his role as "Villager D" or die. Karita then gave the adventurers directions to Zorc Castle and warned them to stay out of the forest. This time they thought it was Bakura throwing his voice when he spoke. Goblin encounter kills the goblin.]] The adventurers left the village and entered an area with a random encounter rate of 30%. Dark Bakura made a judgment roll to see if they would encounter a monster. He rolled a 21, which was less than 30, so a Level 3 goblin appeared. Jonouchi's character made the first move. Based on his level, speed and weapon, Dark Bakura calculated that Jonouchi needed a percentile roll of 40 or less to kill the goblin. Jonouchi roll a 12 and easily defeated it. Monsters encounter disguised as the stranger.]] The adventurers moved forward and met Zorc disguised as a human lying unconscious in front of them. Feeling sorry for him, Anzu wanted to help, while Yugi was still a bit concerned that it could be a trap. Not sure if the stranger was even alive, Jonouchi got his piece to poke him with his sword. After the adventurers claimed they weren't his enemy, Zorc lied that he had been on his way to the village to give the hero a holy sword that was the only thing capable of defeating Zorc and asked them to help him. Remembering how they were told to stay away from the forest, Anzu wondered if helping him was a good idea, but Jonouchi was willing to make an exception for the treasure. Yugi was suspicious of whether it could be that easy to find such a sword and since the stranger was a non-player character, he could be either an ally or an enemy. After some debate, the adventurers asked Zorc to take them to the forest. Dark Bakura flipped over a set of tiles nearby, displaying the forest on the other side and told the adventurers that there was now an enemy encounter rate of 80%. Dark Bakura made a judgment roll of 05. Since it was less than 80, monsters appeared and were significantly strong due to the low roll. The monsters included "Pokii", "Beega" and three others. Jonouchi went first and tried attacking "Beega". However he rolled an 82, while he needed 30 or less for the attack to succeed. This caused his character to trip and fall. Honda went next and rolled a 21, causing his character to shoot a hole in "Beega", killing it. Yugi rolled 25, allowing his character to use "Hand Power" to attempt to brainwash "Pokii" with a 50% chance of success. The move succeeded and the evil was removed from "Pokii", making it an ally. Anzu rolled 00, a super critical. This allowed her to use her top level magic, "Apprentice Big Bang" and destroy the remaining three monsters. First Zorc encounter As the adventurers prepared to move on, Zorc announced that they had fallen for his trap by entering the forest and revealed who he really was by changing into his true form. He also informed them that the holy sword didn't exist. in her miniature.]] Having taken the adventurers by surprise, Zorc had initiative for their battle. Dark Bakura rolled a super critical 00, allowing him to inflict "Mind Doll" on Anzu, trapping her soul in her miniature. Dark Bakura explained what had happened to Anzu, how players would be trapped in their miniatures when he rolls a super critical, 00, or when the player rolls a fumble, 99, and that the only way to save her was to defeat Zorc. in his miniature.]] Angrily Jonouchi rolled the dice, not realizing it wasn't his turn. However he rolled a 00 and had his soul trapped in his miniature too. Dark Bakura advised Yugi to think carefully because if he and Honda get trapped in their miniatures they won't have anyone to roll their dice, causing them to automatically lose and be trapped in Monster World. in his miniature.]] As Honda took his turn, Dark Bakura calculated that he must roll less than 70 to conquer his fear of Zorc's powerful aura and go first. Honda rolled a 94 and called it stupid because he wasn't really afraid of Zorc. Dark Bakura laughed and says that there was no "you", only "your character". Zorc took initiative and Dark Bakura rolled a super critical, 00. Yugi suspected that Dark Bakura tampered with the dice to roll two super criticals in a row. Honda was then sealed in his miniature. With Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda all sealed in miniatures, Bakura tells Yugi that he is the only one left and must roll the dice and move all the pieces by himself. He also explains that if a character's hit points reach 0 they will die and not just in the game, but in the real world. Yugi's friends tell him he can do it and beat Zorc. in his miniature.]] Honda's gunman got his chance to attack Zorc and Dark Bakura instructed Yugi to roll for Honda. However Yugi requested to have his soul transferred to his miniature too. Since the Game Master is to be of service to the players, Dark Bakura complied and sealed Yugi's soul in his miniature. Dark Bakura began to celebrate his victory before realizing that Dark Yugi had now taken Yugi's place. Dark Yugi rolled a 03, causing Honda to use his "Thunder Grenade" attack and blast off Zorc's left hand. Zorc's hand mutated into an eyeball and a dragon. Pokii informed the adventurers that Zorc was the source of all darkness and would continue to spawn monsters until they put out his evil. Zorc left the battle and explained that he had a special place prepared for his battle with the adventurers at Zorc Castle. The adventurers proceeded to battle the monsters. Dark Yugi rolled for Jonouchi and used the double hit technique to get a 00. This allowed Jonouchi to attack and easily defeat the eyeball monster. Seeing its companion slain, the dragon hesitated and lost its turn. Dark Yugi then rolled for Yugi in an attempt to tame the dragon. The success rate was only 10%, but Dark Yugi used the double hit technique again and rolled a 02, allowing Yugi to brainwash the dragon, into an ally, Pao. It became clear that Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura were both using tricks to control the outcome of their rolls, so they agreed to both just let the dice slide out of their hands in future to prevent the use of such techniques. Second Zorc encounter The adventurers proceeded to Zorc Castle. The castle diorama used for the game opened-up, displaying some interior rooms. The group spotted a suspicious looking tower, containing a pedestal with two semi-circle markings at the top of its front face. Dark Yugi suspected it was a trap, but didn't warn the others quick enough. After the adventurers entered, a spiked ceiling dropped on them. Dark Bakura, thinking instant death traps were amateur, had it set such that the ceiling landed on their heads and held them in place, rather than killing them. Knowing the breaking point of the lead figures, Dark Bakura estimated three turns before the adventurers were crushed. The middle of the ceiling contained a block just above the pedestal, with similar semi-circle markings at its bottom. Dark Bakura explained that it was a puzzle and Dark Yugi needed to create a column to support the ceiling via a certain dice roll in order to save his friends. Dark Yugi rolled a critical, 04, but to no avail. Dark Bakura gave the hint that he needed to roll a double. Dark Bakura made a monster encounter roll to see if Zorc appears. With a 30% chance of it happening, he rolled a 28, causing Zorc to emerge. Dark Yugi hurried and rolled a 03, which had no effect. Since his targets couldn't move, Zorc's attack had a 95% hit rate. Dark Bakura rolled a 41 and Zorc struck the adventurers, dropping Jonouchi and Yugi's HP to 15 and 13 respectively. Dark Yugi realized that the carvings on the two blocks were parts of two numbers, with their middles missing. The numbers that could match the carving were 0, 3, 6, 8 and 9. Dark Yugi rolled a 33 and an extra block appeared between the two existing blocks. Its pattern combined with the semi-circles formed the number 33. Although the riddle was solved, Zorc get another attack and Dark Bakura rolled a 12. Zorc swiped at the adventurers, sliced the tower in two. However, due to the adventurers high speed statistics they had managed to escape after the puzzle was solved. The adventurers were than behind Zorc and proceeded to make a sneak attack. Dark Yugi rolled a 15 for Jonouchi, who hit Zorc in the stomach. Having snuck up on Zorc, the adventurers got extra attacks. Dark Yugi channeled his friends anger into the dice and rolled a critical 09 for Honda shot a hole in Zorc's chest, a 13 for Anzu who attacked Zorc with "Apprentice Death Blaze", a critical 08 for Yugi whose "Beast Attack" got Pokii and Pao to attack Zorc. Despite the amount of critical hits, Zorc wasn't too badly injured, since the adventurers were only Level 1. Dark Bakura took out dice that he had "brainwashed" by sealing the souls of Ryo Bakura's old gaming friends in them. With them, he rolled a super critical 00, causing Zorc to blast the adventurers with his "Dark Catastrophe" attack, which is supposed to instantly kill any figure with less than 50 HP. However, Ryo had reclaimed the use of his left hand due to Dark Bakura's relationship with Zorc, who had lost his left hand. Using his left hand, Ryo was able to change the calculations so that each adventurer had 1 HP left. Ryo typed "I am Ryo Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too." onto the computer Dark Bakura was using and Dark Bakura began to realize what was going on. Dark Yugi rolled another critical, 05, allowing Jonouchi to stab Zorc in the left eye. This caused Dark Bakura to feel something in his own left eye. Zorc and Anzu tied on initiative for the next move and needed to roll to see who went first. Dark Bakura tried using the brainwashed dice to roll a 00, but Ryo swapped them with regular dice and Dark Bakura only rolled a 10, which he initially read as a 00, due to his eye injury. Dark Yugi rolled a 09, allowing Anzu to use "Healing Magic of Luona" to heal the adventurers. Dark Bakura prepared to roll for Zorc again, needing to get 80 or less for Zorc to arrack. Howewer Ryo tossed the brainwashed dice with his left hand and forced them to land on a 99, causing Zorc to fumble and blast himself, dropping his HP to 125. Angrily, Dark Bakura impaled his left hand on the pointed roof of a tower on the castle diorama, preventing Ryo from interfering any further. Dark Yugi heard Dark Bakura mention Ryo and the adventurers were surprised by Dark Bakura's facial expression and actions. They began to suspect that the Bakura they were facing was not the same Bakura that they had made friends with. extracted from Zorc.]] Dark Yugi rolled a 05 for Yugi and got him to use his "Hand Power" on Zorc. Dark Bakura laughed that it wouldn't work as Zorc would never become their ally. However the training hand went into Zorc's left wrist and pulled, the White Wizard Ryo Bakura out of Zorc's arm. White Wizard Bakura explained that he was a Level 13 NPC created by Ryo Bakura and asked to join the adventurers party. White Wizard Bakura used his magic to lower Zorc's defenses and Dark Yugi rolled a 15 for Honda, who shot a hole in the left of Zorc's stomach. dropping his HP to 81. Last Zorc With Zorc's HP dropping, Dark Bakura went on to his last resort and got Zorc to transform into Last Zorc, leveling up his attack and defense values. Dark Bakura then rolled a 00 and got Zorc to use his "Zorc Inferno" attack. However White Wizard Bakura used "Shining Shield Level 13" to shield the adventurers fro the worst of the blast, leaving Honda, Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Bakura are left with 1, 3, 2, 1 and 1 HP. Anzu offered to heal the party on her next turn, but Bakura explained that he didn't have enough energy to protect the party from another attack and insisted they use their turns to try and destroy Last Zorc before he got another attack. Yugi wondered why Zorc didn't transform into his more powerful form sooner. Dark Yugi suspected it was a gamble where Dark Bakura made Zorc stronger at the risk of exposing a weak point. Dark Yugi then noticed the eye on Last Zorc's stomach that opened when he attacked and concluded that it was the weak point. Dark Bakura was convinced that the eye was about to close before the adventurers could attack it. However Pokii flew into the eye hole to hold it open. Pokii called on the adventurers to attack itself and Zorc, but the adventurers refused to sacrifice a friend. Dark Yugi rolled a 02 for Yugi, who used his "Jet stream punch" attack. The training hand formed a fist and punched through Last Zorc's weak point, grabbing Pokii in the process. Dark Yugi rolled a 01 for Jonouchi, who sliced Last Zorc in two. Depsite the damage, Last Zorc remained standing and Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura needed to roll for initiative to see who moved next. Aftermath After the game, White Wizard Bakura was revealed to be a shard of the real Bakura's soul, and when Dark Yugi rolled a super critical, Wizard Bakura managed to use its magic to revive Bakura. The next day, everyone, including Mr. Karita, were released from the miniatures, with them not remembering them being sealed as miniatures. Bakura then arrived the school, having built a diorama of each of them during their Monster World adventure. Anime events References Category:Monster World Category:Shadow Games